A Birthday Surprise
by Lollipopdiego
Summary: What really happens when she attempts to set her sister up with the blue haired carpenter? A Birthday Present for The Silver Arrow.
1. A Birthday Surprise: Part One

**Well, it's my friend The Silver Arrow 's birthday on the twenty-eighth, and I may not finish her Christmas drawing on time because of all my volunteer work and appointments. So I've lengthened this story to make up for it. It's going to be in two parts. Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas as well. **

**This is part one, and I say happy birthday to Sil! ILY! **

**Let me rant a little. Sil loves Luke, so...guess what this fanfiction will be? Well, I hope this is satisfactory for you, in personality and plot. This is supposed to make you laugh, haha. This was really fun to write. Originally I was going to base this on her fan fic, Slice of Life. Then I was thinking that it would be more amusing to make a totally new one. By the way, I was stalking your profiles. Chicken & cookies. Nomnomnom. That's perfect, right? **

**The only people in this fanfic are: Silver, Diego, Renee, Kathy, Chase, Luke, very briefly Perry, and Gill is mentioned. There are no adults involved because the whole thing was getting too long. **

**I do not own Harvest Moon. Silver owns herself, and I own myself. **

A Birthday Surprise

"Silver, Silver! Wake up, it's your birthday!" Young Diego screams in anticipation, jumping up and down while flopping her arms around. Tearing off her sister's covers, Diego runs in circles like a maniac. She's excited. Today is Sil, her older sister's birthday. Diego always gets excited during celebrations. The villagers tell her to shut up half the time. There's no use, because let's say Diego is a very happy person. If she's sad, she hides it. When she is angry, there are times when Diego evilly laughs.

Her sister, Silver is similar. She's not as loud, though, for starters, but also you should take her as the happy type.

Silver's favourite food is cookies. Chase, three days younger than Silver is constantly badgered to bake cookies. Chocolate to herb to orange – Sil doesn't care what kind. "Orange!" she likes to yell. "Gimme orange cookies!" If he protests, she says, "Respect your elders, Chase!" Chase sometimes refuses to bake cookies for her anyways, and Silver leaves in defeat.

However, every now and then, Chase cooks for Diego. She doesn't ask for his food but eagerly munches it down. "Thank you!" she's squeak, giving Chase a quick hug. The things Chase cook are unbelievable. Diego's favourite food is anything to do with grapes. You can find her in the fall munching on grapes. Chase figured that out quickly, and started whipping up grape recipes. Now, they know each other a bit too well. All in all, Chase is one of Diego's best friends.

_Knock, knock! _

"Get _up_, Sil!" Diego hollers. "I bet that's_ Luke_ knocking on the door, just waiting to give you a _kiss_!"

"Okay, that's it!" Sil shoots up and takes her sister by surprise. Jumping from herbed, Sil glomps Diego to the ground. Her mouth in a gape, Diego falls forward landing on her palms. Sil is still hanging onto her sister's neck, so they come crashing down anyway.

The weight of Sil pains Diego. That's the last time she gets any of Chase's cookies! What _has _Sil been eating? Or is Diego not eating enough, marking her as weak? Fortunately, Sil laughs and rolls off a groaning Diego.

"Don't tease me about Luke!"

Ah, Luke; the apprentice carpenter who girls swoon over. With thick, heavy muscles, Luke is just another boy to flirt with. He has a rivalry over two other good looking boys – Chase and Gill. What they are rivals about is a mystery…The three of them glare at each other half the time. The "non-rivals" such as Owen, Calvin, Julius, Jin, and others roll their eyes and ignore their stupidity – not that _Gill _is stupid...

If they rivalry is about girls, then no doubt Luke is winning. One of his best features is his cheerful personality. Completely clueless in situations and showing his crooked smile, he is just really cute. Or maybe his ravishing solid blue hair and golden cat eyes are what girls like…

Diego has a feeling Sil likes look… a lot. It's the way she glances at him with those eyes filled with joy because, well, Luke can easily make people laugh, Sil usually laughs the hardest. When he catches her by surprise, there's a light blush on her cheeks, and she scarcely stammers. Surprises are surprises, and Sil never sees them coming.

Another thing that Diego notices are Luke's actions towards Sil: hugs are gentler, filled with meaning and love with Sil, while Diego's hugs from Luke choke her to death. He doesn't hug Diego very much, fortunately. On the other hand, Sil receives hugs all the time at unexpected moments.

She sees that Luke's cheeks occasionally glow a faint golden pink when around her sister.

Which is why, today, she will attempt to push the two together. Diego shoots to the door and teases, "Now, let's see who's behind our door, shall we?" Turning the knob, Diego swings it open and starts clutching her stomach while quaffing with laughter.

"M-m-my gods, Sil, y-y-you're going o-on a date with Renee and – ha-ha-ha – Kathy?" A blushing Renee smiles at the two and Kathy is leaning on the doorway, checking her nails. When they hear Diego's laugh, both of them jump in surprise.

In Renee's hands hold a dozen fried eggs. Still blushing, she says, "Happy birthday, Sil! My mom made some eggs because she thought you'd be pretty hungry on your birthday…" Crispy with half dribble yolk is the way the sisters like their eggs. Diego brings her nose close to the plate trying to get a whiff. Renee jerks her plate back, the eggs shaking a little.

"Last time I check, Diego, your birthday was last month." Shamefully hanging her head, Diego escorts Kathy and Renee inside their house. Renee says, "You're finally fourteen!"

Kathy pouts, placing a platter of Mexican chicken on the table. "I'll be fourteen in two seasons!" Silently, Diego adds, _and a season after Kathy, I too will be fourteen. _"By the way Dieg, this is some good chicken! Chase said you made too much to fit on the plate…so..."

Shrugging, a proud Diego pulls out some plates, spoons, and forks for their meal. "Yeah, because I woke up Sil like ten minutes ago, Chase and I were getting so hungry. We made and ate our share of food."

They haven't eaten any chicken since they arrived on the island three years ago. Where will they find chicken to kill on this island? Castanet is too humble.

"Kathy! Renee!" Sil swoops into the kitchen area, and hugs her friends. "You came for…" She glances at the clock and gasps. "It's 11 o' clock…Diego! Why didn't you wake me up?"

After she sets a table for three, Diego simply says, "I was making your amazing Mexican chicken with Chase for lunch time. One of your life time goals is to sleep for a day anyways." A strand of black hair falls into her eyes, and she brushes it off.

Sil's eyes widen. "My Mexican chicken…? Oh boy, oh boy!" Brightly taking a seat, she invites her sister and friends to join her. They uneasily pull open a chair and sit. She is _that _excited about chicken? "Hey guys…what happened to my chicken in the coop?" Renee has already started digging in her eggs, and her eyes widen mid bite.

Good hearted Renee would never hurt a chicken. What makes Sil think that her best friend would cook her prized chicken? Hannah would be appalled if Renee simply suggested the idea of cooking one of their chickens. Cain would throw a tantrum. "Stick to your fishing," they may yell.

Kathy acts as if Sil has not asked a question. "Mmm" she compliments a washing hand Diego. "Again I say, you and Chase make delicious chicken. What time did you wake up for this?"

"Like, about six o' clock." Diego wipes her hands on a piece of cloth. "And Chase and I took care of the chicken, Sil. It's not like we wouldn't on your birthday. The chicken we cooked was ordered from the city." She rolls her eyes and makes her way to the door.

Then Sil notices. "Diego, why didn't you set a place for yourself on the table?"

"I promised…Gill something, so I should leave…"

Gill, the snotty mayor's son was meeting up with her sister? They weren't even good friends.

"You're leaving…on my birthday?" A confused Sil is confused.

* * *

**Diego POV**

"Oh. My. Gosh." I squeal. There are no words to describe my feelings right now. A mixture of hope, excitement, surprise, awe, cheer, and you multiply it by ten – that may be how I'm feeling. I hug him. "You're amazing, do you know that?" She'll love this! I already do, and I'm jealous, too. Fingering the soft fabric, I say, "You know her so well."

Luke runs his palm over the fiery pattern. White cloth and flames – they'll totally match! "Yeah," he softly says. "We'll be matching." With a smile on his face, he places it in his jacket pocket. "Now, all we have to do is give this to her."

My hand flies up so fast I scarcely facepalm him. Calmly, Luke takes my hand and goofily grins. Luke is ever caught by surprise, isn't he? Not on my case, maybe, because I bet Sil makes him shake with surprise everyday!

…

…

…

…I'm only joking, you know that.

"Nuh-uh." I say. "You need to do a favor for me." I feel so bad about lying to Sil about seeing Gill – I mean, seriously, _Gill? _He's such a weird kid. I don't think he has many friends…I try, but Gill pushes me away. Sil's not very good friend with Gill either, so she won't suspect a thing. In the end, this will all be worth it.

Luke leans in as I whisper my plan.

* * *

**Silver POV **

"Chase! Do you have chocolate cookies for me today? I kind of want chocolate…please?" I demand this the moment we walk in the Brass bar. Why Chase is working at the Brass Bar this early in the day is the question. He usually arrives to work at about six pm. Chase's birthday is in three days, then he'll be fourteen. That's pretty bad ass. Today is winter twenty-eight and I have a craving for cookies. Well…I always have a craving.

The only problem is that Chase doesn't make me cookies every day. He's the best cook on the island, and he brings his goodies to my little sister every once in a while.

Yeah, I'm very jealous of her.

The peach haired boy scratches his head and mumbles, "Wasn't the chicken enough for you?" Circles are dark under his amethyst eyes, and those lids are drooping down. Diego must have bothered him a lot about my wonderful Mexican chicken.

I WANT MORE CHICKEN! IT WAS SO GOOD!

"I loved the chicken," I laugh. "It was amazing. But…I want cookies." Behind me, Kathy and Renee groan. They've had enough of my cookie obsession. "Today's my birthday?"

Chase is washing his hands in a similar way Diego was this morning. Perhaps they picked it up on each other…? I still can't believe Diego ditched me for Gill.

Glaring at me, Chase says, "What will _you_ do for me on my birthday?"

Hell. I haven't thought about that. Of course Chase has a condition. I thought about that. One thing I can't do is cook for Chase because he's too skillful for my level. I mouthed "help" to Kathy and Renee, and they shrug. _You're on your own. _What to do, what to do… Frowning, I reluctantly reply, "Anything you want, Chase."

He chuckles. Kathy whispers, "This may turn out to be a really bad…" I glance at her and roll my eyes. Almost urgently she adds, "You _do _know what he's going to ask, don't you? It's so obvious…he's gonna ask –"

"Your sister," Chase finishes wiping his hands and leans against the counter with a smirk on his face. Kathy pales, as if she knew this all along. She probably did… "Everyone except herself knows that I like her."

Chase likes Diego?

Chase likes Diego.

CHASE LIKES DIEGO! WHAAT?

Suddenly, it clicked. Okay, not really. All I know is that they would be a bad-ass couple! Since we moved here, the two were best friends. Chase and I are besties too, but Luke, Kathy, and Renee are my actual buds.

Luke… _"Don't tease me about Luke!" _Ugh, is it really that obvious that I like him? I figure we're only friends, because he hasn't tried anything on me. Out of all the girls, he pays attention to me the most, so I get something out of this.

That must be similar between Dieg and Chase. Chase hasn't made any moves, and he gives her more food than he makes me.

Grinning, I slap Chase's shoulder and say, "C'mon, because it's my birthday, why don't I give you _your _gift a little early?"

**You must have liked that. You had to like that. I like how the introduction is so long, and then Diego's POV is so short. Diego's POV is going to be very brief. We have to concentrate on Sil, now! My friends are bothering me EVERYWHERE, so I had to wind it up. Sorry for da suckishness. My parents are rushing me, and after this moment, I may have no free time until AFTER Christmas. **

**Did you expect the Chase x Diego? Hahaha. Thumbs up & reviews for Sil x Luke! Hooray! **

**~diego**


	2. A Birthday Surprise: Part Two

**Have you still been thinking about this, Sil? ;) **

**Diego POV **

Thankfully, Luke agreed to my plan – with excitement. As we ride in the mine cart, he asks me something about Chase. Wind whipped harshly through my hair. I yell, "What?"

"What are you giving Chase for his birthday?" he repeats. The mine cart zips past dozens of trees. Honestly, I'd rather travel to Harmonica Town by foot. Riding the mine cart is a ticket to my sickness. However, Luke persuaded me by stating, "We don't want to be late on Sil's birthday, do we?" Obviously Luke was too lazy to even think the word "walk" when there's a faster route.

While we're in this cart, I'm about to lose my lunch, and Luke asks what Chase's birthday present will be? Can't that wait until after? I glance at Luke's face, only to discover that he's his usual self, not bothered by his stomach at all. He's probably been on this hundreds of times yet I've only ridden twice.

"…I don't know," I choke out. Are we there yet? Moaning, I grip on the edges of our mine cart, urging my stomach to be on his arms around my waist. "What…the hell?"

I sense that Luke is shrugging judging by the movements behind me. "This will help, don't worry. I've ridden the cart a thousand times and you haven't." If only Sil were here. She would enjoy this, and here I am, very uncomfortable. But my stomach is settling down, so I'm grateful for that.

Think about how relieved I am when the mind cart gradually slides to a stop. Luke pulls me out and remarks, "Diego, you look a little green."

"Shut up," I say and we walk up the stairs to our Church Grounds. "You obviously can't wait to kill Sil so hurry up."

**Silver POV**

"How do you think Diego will react?" Renee asks. The tree of us are heading to the Church Grounds for who knows why reason. "Like, with you setting her up with Chase…" I wince. She's making me sound like a cruel girl who's trying to hook up two people.

Nervously, I reply, "I'm not setting her up. Simply, I am pushing them together." There has to be a difference! Then I swear Kathy and Renee exchange glances. "I think Diego doesn't even know she _likes _Chase." Honestly, that's totally like Diego. She may be so focused on tasks that she declares she has no time for guys. "I mean, it's _Diego_."

"What about me?" my sister is heading towards us with Luke at her heels. Why are she and Luke together? This morning Diego said she promised Gill something.

So I totally "sidestepped" her question. "Where's Gill?"

But Luke hugged me. I return the gesture; hopefully no one sees my blush. When Luke hugs me, I feel so safe. His arms are warm and protecting, lightly shielding me from whatever is out there. The scene around us disappears, while I'm focused on the two of us.

A white flash of a memorable camera, we turn to see a mischievous Kathy holding the sacred source. Twisting the camera in her hand, Kathy laughs and says, "Don't mind me! Keep minding your own business!"

I bury my face into Luke's chest; he's a head taller than me. "Argh!"

Diego rolls her eyes. "Kathy, we should leave, Renee too."

Renee gasps. "Dieg, I totally forgot!" Pulling her along towards the path of Harmonica Town, Renee reminds Kathy, "To the Brass Bar we go!" Renee then yells. "Perry! Get this show on the road!"

I raise an eye brow when they leave. "Did they just say…" what does _Perry _have to do with anything? The moment should either be Luke and I or Chase and Diego. I wonder what will happen with Chase…? My very simple plan should be able to work. It only involves grape juice and a sexy smile.

"Diego's pretty good at scheming," Luke explains. At that moment the doors to Celesta Church open and nineteen year old Perry carries a stereo. Winking, he places it on the steps and presses the play button. With that, Bruno Mars starts vocalizing as he slips back in. "Let's just say she set up the music plan, and left everything else in my hands." Luke grabs my hands and twirls me.

The snow crunches under my feet. Shimmering in the afternoon sun, it caves in with our weight.

His hands at my waist, we sway from left to right. We're dancing. I place my hand on his shoulder. Luke blushes. "I suck at dancing."

"Don't worry, I do too."

_Her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful _

I squeal, "This is one of my favourite songs!" There are too many favourite songs of mine to count. Music is amazing, but "Just The Way You Are" is the bomb.

After listening for a moment, he replies, "And now it's one of mine." I told you how bad ass this song is. Luke even likes it now! Currently our feet are stepping cautiously in unison. He's so immersed in the song I doubt he notices. "It describes you so much."

Blushing, I gaze into those golden eyes. "How so?" I'm lucky to be wearing a hoodie today, otherwise I'd be shivering. Ice stings us, but we don't take notice.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Because you're amazing_

_Just the way you are _

Luke places his hand, tough and caring on my cheek. "I love the colour of your eyes. They're deep red orbs that swirl like shiny cherries." _I never knew Luke could be emotional. Do my eyes really describe that to him? To him they're like cherries – how cute. _

"I think…you're the prettiest girl on the island."

"Not Selena?" That girl with her man-trucking b– ahem, I mean Selena is usually called the prettiest girl on the island. Diego has never talked to her, not that she wants to. She's lucky that she's anti social to strangers whereas me – I have made an enemy.

Luke thinks I'm beautiful? I'm a simple girl – crimson eyes and hair, with a style of fashion mostly using the colour red….

"No, you're gorgeous."

I'm gorgeous to Luke…I find myself staring at his lips. I think he's staring at mine.

Our foreheads are touching when the song ends, our feet halting to a smooth stop. I can see his blue hair sticking in random places, his famous flaming bandana loosening. While Luke's arms are wrapped tightly around my waist, his neck is preoccupied by my arms.

The bump of our hearts quicken as we softly laugh at the same time. It takes all I can not to breathe heavily, wondering what will happen next. To drink in the moment, I close my eyes and smile.

Then a miracle happens. I feel like I'm in heaven.

Hot lips press against mine.

**Diego POV**

"What the hell? I do _not _like Chase." Laughing, Kathy and Rene drag me into the Brass Bar. "We're best buddies, what makes you think we like each other?" Exchanging glances, they snicker.

Honestly, I do not have romantic feelings for Chase. We've had our good times, like throwing mud at each other when we were eleven…or swimming at Harmonica Beach…even once I've ran to him crying because of how mean Gill was to me. When have we not been there for each other? We used to hug each other all the time. People teased us about it, but we'd shrug. The moment we stopping hugging it were turning a little awkward.

Sometimes I wish we could choke each other to death again.

"What?" I ask Renee. "C'mon Ren, you can tell me what's going on." She'd tell me. Renee's a nice girl.

"Um, well, you see, it's almost –" Kathy clomps her hand over Renee's mouth.

"Nice try, Dieg."

I groan. Never can I fool Kathy because she catches my tricks in a matter of seconds. What were these two snickering about? When Chase steps out of the back room, I figure it out. They want me to say that I have feelings for Chase!

He's mixing something in a tall glass. "Hey, Diego," he says. Kathy rolls her eyes, "…and Kathy and Renee." She frowns. "Uh…what?"

"You know what." Kathy pushes me towards Chase while he steps forward. Together we collide, and he spills his drink on me.

Blasting all over my favourite shirt, purple is streaked in multiple directions. Some manages to skim me face.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Chase is gaping, and he put down the glass. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

I sniff. "Is this grape juice?" Tugging on my sticky shirt, I distantly sense my favourite food. Grapes weren't in season. Only the Ocarina Inn ordered non seasonal fruit from the city.

Uneasily, Chase says, "Heh, yeah, I was making some for you. Kathy "aw"s and he blushes. "The Ocarina Inn got some grapes…I asked Maya to give me some." He actually went to Maya? What a brave guy. I bet she jumped on Chase, squealing with delight. Chase tries to avoid her, because he doesn't share her feelings.

Wait, he made juice for me? I love grape juice!

"Ew," I glance at me shirt, "dude…grape juice stains." At least I am wearing a purple shirt today. It looks pretty cool now. When Chase sighs again I say, "It's okay, it's okay."

He replies glumly, "That's your favourite shirt…" Stalker. He knows this because…? "You wear it so much." Eh, I do wear this shirt a lot. I guess it's reasonable that Chase knows that because I _do _have a lot of clothes. They're hand me downs from Sil. Thinking of Sil, I wonder if she likes Bruno Mars…?

Then I see Chase's expression and laugh. How cute.

Renee giggles and Kathy says, "Chase, bring Diego to my room and clean her up. She can also choose a shirt in my closet." W-w-wait, change in front of _Chase? _Before we can protest, she swings the back door open and pushes us towards it.

**()()()()()**

Kathy has a bathroom. Phew, she's being a pervert if she's made me change in front of Chase. She's _Sil's _best friend, not mine; I'm closer to Renee.

Basically I chose a simple lavender v-neck long sleeved shirt. I come out of the bathroom and Chase grins. "That's almost identical to your old one."

I shrug. "I really like it." We start for the door.

"Wait," Chase pulls me back. "Diego, I'm really sorry." Why does he keep saying that? I really don't mind because I can just get another purple shirt. I am starting to grow out of it anyways. "I…"

"Yes?" Why are his purple eyes so stressed out? Am I a nuisance to him or something? "Are you okay?" He looks nervous, like he wants to do something, but he's too scared to.

"Here…I'll just explain it like this…" Leaning forward, his lips brush against my cheek, and I'm stunned. Chase brushes my cheeks after tucking his peach hair behind his ear. "I like you, Diego."

Smiling, I kiss his nose. "You're cute, too."

I don't think he can take it all in at once, because he seals my mouth with his lips.

**Third person POV**

He loves every second with her. When s he laughs, he laughs along because the sound of her voice makes him ecstatic. Those crimson eyes can be described as blood filled, but Luke will punch anyone who says that about her beauty. Luke things Sil's eyes are the prettiest on earth.

When he slowly pulls away from the kiss, Luke proudly sees that Sil is still leaning forwards. She opens her eyes and blinks, dumbfounded. "Am I a good kisser?" Luke asks triumphantly, twirling her shiny hair. Honestly, Luke thinks his first kiss went pretty well – enjoyment for twelve full seconds!

"No," Luke frowns when Sil says this. _I guess I have to kiss her again._ Before diving towards her mouth, Sil says, "You're an amazing kisser."

Luke then blushes, stopping. Then he remembers. "Happy birthday, Sil." She grins and he does the same. While Sil thanks him, Luke draws a fiery bandana out of his pocket. "I hope you like your present."

Sil responds by memorably kissing Luke's cheek (because if she went for the lips they'd never stop) and saying, "Oh my Goddess, you're freaking amazing." She fondly strokes the fabric. "Now we're matching!"

Chuckling, Luke replies, "You've always wanted a bandana like mine." Diego has very useful information when Luke needs it. Imagine how much she told him when Luke asked what Sil wanted for her birthday!

Sil raises an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"Diego."

Giggling, Sil says, "I wonder how Diego and Chase are doing right now?"

Luke shrugs. "What about Diego and Chase?" He knows Chase has the hots for her, but Diego has the hots for…no one. Somehow did Diego start liking Chase the past house? That's not possible, because she is not the type of girl who falls for a guy in an hour.

"Well, you see, for Chase's birthday he wants me to give Dieg a "push" towards him," Sil explains. (In return he will give her cookies.) "Then he can make some moves on her." Luke laughs. The only way Chase can make "moves" on anyone is with his cooking. Well, what does Luke know about Chase? They're not very good friends anyways. "If they _kiss,_ this will double the bad assness of my best birthday ever!"

"I'm glad to be part of that birthday," Luke says, taking her hand into his. "Do you want be to put that bandana on you?" Sil turns around, releasing their grasp after pressing her bandana into his hand. Fumbling with the ties, Luke makes note on how soft her hair is. When Luke finishes, Sil takes a step back.

"What do you think?"

He thinks that white flaming bandanas are radiant on her glittering silver hair. The most gorgeous girl he's ever met is all his and no one can steal her away from him. Sil belongs to Luke and Luke only. Positively glowing, that bandana says Luke all over, didn't it?

Their personalities have their names written all over them as well. Saying "badass" frequently, being cheery most of the time, understanding each other clearly without a second thought…haven't the two shared coconut cookies and a banana smoothie one summer? Luke would have preferred spinach cake and coconut 7-up – we will never know if such thing exists – but Chase would never allow that.

Now both of them are fourteen. In ten years, will Luke be staring at Sil in a different perspective? They could be married in ten years. In ten years, they could hate each other's guts. Luke hops it's the first option, but he will never know until the time comes.

From the beginning he admired Sil for her craziness, the random tasks she carried out, like climbing the top of the lighthouse with a giraffe from Theodore's circus. It wasn't actually a _climb _when she was on a giraffe, but Luke thought it was genius.

He noticed how pretty she is last year. It just makes it a plus for Luke.

Then Luke realizes…he likes Sil, because of who she is, her personality.

Long eyelashes blink at him.

From now on, he is totally searching for a blue feather. When he does, he will stash it secretly away until he and Sil are old enough – and ready.

Taking her hand again, Luke says, "I think you're amazing, just the way you are."

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE OTHER HALF! **


End file.
